neotokyo_slfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
By entering(and or playing) on this sim(Ashveil/Neo Tokyo) you are agreeing to abide by all guidelines and rules set out below. You are acknowledging that Neo Tokyo is an Adult Rated Sim, adult themed Roleplay will be presented, maturity is expected from all players. Because of the nature of the Roleplay present in the sim, you will hereby agree that you are 18 years old and above, it is to be expected of all players. VISTORS Wear an OOC TAG, or Visitor Tag, the entrance HUB is the only OOC place, everywhere else will be purely IC. You will be expected to respect the RP and not disrupt with OOC chat in locals, if you need to ask, ask via IMs. (Please purchase an OOC tag from the HUB it's FREE) NEW PLAYERS Join the OOC group, the Refugee tag means you are yet to be an approved character. You may join in on Roleplay,but you may not join in on any combat, or get any IC jobs. Once approved you will be invited to the IC group. (Please remember to obtain the HUD it's free) GENERAL OOC RULES Roleplayers are expected to ICly wear the appropriate Neo Tokyo group tags and to be members of the Neo Tokyo IC group. Those not wearing the appropriate tags will be considered OOC, and should not be ICly interacted with. - No Godmodding Forcing an action upon others, posting their reaction on them, generally being invincible, immune or what-not. This is basically Godmodding. - No Meta Gaming Meta gaming is when you use information you have obtained when out of character in a role play scene. It applies as well to alts, players may NOT exchange information between their own alts. It is also to influence IC matters using OOC,such as calling for help through IMs. - No Powergaming Powergaming is when you roleplay in a way to not allow others to react, or become too strong or too fast to basically become invincible by dodging everything. - No Ageplay or child Avs, all AVS are to be above 18. - No Bite Huds - No pushing weapons (Any griefing weapon types) Pushers, Imprisoning stuff, Lag causing major weapon effects, nuke systems - Will lead to instant ban. - No Gestures or shouts - No Particle effects - Excessive OOC in local is prohibitted, there is an OOC chat group for such. GENERAL IC RULES - No Telepathy - Roleplaying attacks To roleplay an attack, a player must first make sure they post something to acknowledge the target's existance first. It simply means the first post the target sees should not be an attack at all. If a player intends to sneak up they could do a post on sneaking up first. Simply speaking the first post a target sees should not be an immediate attack. - Injuries Be realistic as per accordance to your race weaknesses,no one can come back up 100% after a fight, even if they won. - Blood loss Blood loss hurts every race, irregardless of what you are, blood in itself is the essence of life. - Regeneration Each race has their own regenerative capabilities, but if you lost an arm, you cannot possibly grow back an arm. Abide by the regenerative abilities of each race. - Guns Bullets hurt, alot as they should. No one can withstand a bullet wound and act totally unaffected, no one can toleratethe pain to the point they do not even flinch. A spray of bullets if it hits a target could kill, or at least knock someone unconscious from blood loss or pain. No one can dodge a bullet point blank. - Weapons Firearms are illegal, only the Military force may have them. A player may find ways to obtain a weapon, but if caught having one, they will have to face the consequence. Any other form of weaponry is allowed, but if seen drawn upon a military personnel, will be dealt swiftly.No one is allowed to start with a firearm irregardless, and only SMGs and Handguns are allowed. Armored vests and firearms are only obtainable through IC RP in sim. -No cellphones, there's no satelitte, no working telephonetowers, everything is worked through wiring, so house phones and payphones exist. Computers exist and work on a wired via LAN system system. -By coming into the Sim you agree to dress in accordance to the sim's theme, so as not to deprieve others off the experience. - Dice The NT Dice is non-mandatory, the dice is a tool offered by us to give players a medium to Roleplay if both players could not agree with one another when an action is done against them. A Dice combat will go for THREE Successful strike turns. The first player to successfully hurt the opponent for the third time wins and the other will do a defeated post. This is to prevent repeatedly taking hits and refusing to go down as some cases have happened, thus prolonging a fight to ages.. COMBAT RULES 1. Whenever a player steps into a scene, they are not allowed to post an offense or do a hit and run in a single post. They would have to wait for everyone to post, post an entrance even if they are hiding, post it. 2. Whenever a player is trying to escape, wait for others to have a turn at posting before running away. 3. Players who have yet to be approved, are not allowed to be participating in combat of any kind. 4. Spells, only a single spell is allowed to be casted in each turn, you cannot spam a bunch of spells together as spells require a player's IC concentration and energy of relevant race to work. ADDITIONAL READS *Preapproved Weapons (Under Construction) *Rental Rules (Under Construction) DISCLAIMER Neo Tokyo is a Role-playing sim purely for entertainment purposely. Neo Tokyo is in no way/shape/or form tied to the creators or owners of White Wolf, or any unlisted addition RP systems. Neo Tokyo is loosely based around these RP systems in order to provide a variety in RP for its players. Neo Tokyo is moderated by Admins who reserve the right to execute regulation in the event of any of the above rules being broken. These rules/notecard and this disclaimer are subject to change.